Darkest Side
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: Hanya dengan cara menjual anaknyalah agar ia bisa mendapat uang tanpa bekerja... Yesung mengalami hal tersebut.. Ia dijual pada Gurunya sendiri agar sang umma bahagia dengan uang semenjak kepergian appanya.. /"aku tuanmu.. dan kau anjingku"/"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud"/"UMMA?"/BDSM. Dibawah 14th dilarang baca/NC/KEKERASAN/WONSUNG/KYUSUNG/ PEMBERITAHUAN PENTING!
1. Chapter 1

**DARKEST SIDE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonSung/ KyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T (Untuk Sekarang)

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Mystery, Fantasy, Crime, Romance, Yaoi (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **BDSM, Alur Cepat, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Typo Bertebaran, Shou- Ai, Un-Official Pairing, BL, NC. Yang Jelas Cerita Ini Asburt, Bikin Otak Kebalik, Dan Membingungkan! Kata-Kata Kasar.. Dan Disarankan Jika Berumur Dibawah 14 Tahun Dilarang membaca.. Jangan Salahkan Diriku Kalau Sikap Kalian Berubah Selesai Baca FF Ini #plak.. Mengandung Unsur Kekerasan

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration : **_**"Slave By Lavenz Aru"**_

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

SUUURRR (?)

Air dari _shower _disebuah kamar mandi terdengar berbunyi ketika tangan mungil tersebut membuka kran air, tubuhnya ia biarkan basah dibawah guyuran _shower._

Mata pekat sekelam malam miliknya menatap pantulan tubuh mungilnya dari cermin yang sengaja ia letakan disana, tepat didepannya.

"Pantas saja aku selalu dikerjai," Gumamnya pahit menatap seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

Tubuh mungil itu sangat kecil untuk seukuran laki-laki. Semua yang ada pada dirinya terlihat mungil, dari mata, bibir, tangan, bahkan bagian _vital_nya. Hanya kepala dan hidung saja yang tidak.

Ia juga bingung kenapa dirinya begitu mungil, dan lebih parah tidak ada seorangpun perempuan yang mau mendekatinya.

Disekolah dirinya selalu dipandang lemah. Ia memang tidak terlalu pintar dibidang pelajaran, ia juga tidak mempunyai kaki panjang untuk bisa berlari secepat teman-temannya, bahkan ingatannya sangat buruk walau hanya sekedar mengingat jalan. Tapi ia juga memiliki kelebihan yang bisa ia banggakan, yaitu suara seindah emas.

Kepalanya ia gelengkan singkat untuk membuatnya kembali kedunia nyata, ia tidak mau terlalu banyak bermimpi, karena ia tahu dari mimpi itu jugalah yang akan menghempaskannya.

Merasa sudah puas dengan acara mandi, ia mengambil jubah handuk lalu memakainya. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata dikegelapan senantiasa memperhatikan hal sekecil apapun yang ia lakukan.

**.**

**©KyuSung FanFic 2014©**

**.**

Namanya Kim Yesung. Seorang yang terlahir dari keluarga kelewatan sederhana didesa jauh dari keramaian kota padat Seoul. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat sederhana, terlihat dari tatan rambutnya yang rapi dan poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya. Pakainnya setiap hari juga sederhana, hanya kaos atau T-shirt murah yang dijual dipasaran.

Ayahnya bukan pegawai swasta dikantoran atau memiliki sebuah perusahaan, melainkan bekerja sebagai pembantu pada seorang direktur sekaligus guru didesa mereka.

Yesung masih duduk dibangku kelas 1 Senior High School, usianya baru 15 tahun. Ia memiliki ibu yang sangat menggilai uang. Ibunya memaksa ayahnya untuk bekerja setiap hari dan tidak mempedulikan keadaan ayahnya yang bisa dikatakan sakit-sakitan, Yesung selalu meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk bekerja, tapi ayahnya melarangnya dan hanya berkata agar dirinya fokus dulu pada pelajaran.

Dan Yesung hanya bisa menuruti perintah ayahnya.

_BRAK... _Jendela kamar Yesung terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari kursi meja belajarnya. Lalu Yesung mengelus dadanya berusaha menguatkan jantungnya yang berdetak takut dan tidak karuan.

Angin yang membawa hujan deras berdesir kencang menerbankan tirai jendela Yesung kesana-kemari. Suasana gelap dan dingin mulai menyelimuti desa kecil tersebut.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Yesung sekarang selain takut dan gugup melanda dirinya, tubuhnya yang mungil sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan hebat.

Sosok dikegelapan itu sontak muncul saat seluruh lampu desa padam secara bersamaan.

"Umma!?" Yesung meraba-raba dinding mencoba mencari lilin untuk menerangi dirinya yang tersembunyi ditengah kegelapan.

Jendela kamarnya mulai bergerak-gerak tidak jelas mengiringi tiupan angin yang semakin menggila, sosok ditengah kegelapan tersebut mendekat pada Yesung.

"UMMA!" Yesung semakin berteriak nyaring, ketakutan didalam dirinya kian menjadi merasakan bisikan-bisikan angin ditelinganya.

Suara dingin, tajam, dan terasa gelap menyapa gendang telinganya dengan lembut. Membisikan jika ia tidak perlu merasa takut karena ia akan selalu menjaganya dari sisi lain.

Darah Yesung berdesir cepat, degub jantungnya menggila disaat ia merasa dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

KLEK (?)

Seluruh lampu kembali menyala seiring angin mereda membuat sosok didekat Yesung hilang bagai datang dan pergi seperti angin. Menyisakan Yesung seorang diri berada ditengah ruangan kamar kecilnya.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya kepenjuru ruangan mencoba mencari tahu apa barusan yang menyapanya, atau itu hanya bisikan angin dan ilusinya semata.

Namun itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut ilusi. Sosok itu datang secepat angin dan pergi ketika cahaya datang. Seakan sosok itu adalah bayangan yang hanya keluar saat gelap mulai menyapa, seperti tengah malam tak berbulan.

Tidak mau bergelut dengan femikirannya, akhirnya Yesung merebahkan tubuh mungil itu keatas kasur tipis yang sudah ia siapkan jauh sebelum ia akan tidur.

**.**

**©KyuSung FanFic 2014©**

**.**

"_Hey! Bocah bodoh! Bersihkan kamar mandi rumahku sana,"_

"_Kau tidak pantas hidup!"_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar mendengar kata-kata kasar yang biasa teman-temannya lontarkan untuknya, ah! tidak, ia tidak sedang mendengar dari dunia nyata, melainkan dari dunia yang biasanya membuat orang bisa bahagia, dunia mimpi.

Bahkan mimpipun tidak mengijinkannya untuk merasakan apa itu bahagia.

"HYA! YESUNG-AH!" Terdengar teriakan ibunya dari kamar sebelah. Yesung yakin pasti para tetangga akan memarahinya karena berteriak dipagi hari seperti ini.

Yesung segera loncat dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar ibunya yang terletak disebelah kamarnya hingga ia tidak perlu jauh-jauh lari. Sesampainya disana indra penciumannya disapa oleh bau anyir dari cairan pekat bernama darah yang membanjiri tubuh ayahnya.

"A-appa!" Tubuh Yesung melemas, terlebih pada kedua lututnya membuatnya harus terjatuh kelantai yang terasa sangat dingin.

Sebilah pisau menancap dileher ayahnya, dan itu tentu membuat darah mengalir dengan tidak leluasa, namun terbilang banyak karena bisa membuat tubuh ayahnya banjir darah.

"U-uma! W-wae?" Tanya Yesung terbata dan tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, tenggorokannya terasa tertahan oleh sesuatu berat yang membuat napasnya tertahan.

Setetes demi setetes air mata mengaliri pipi turun dan jatuh melalui dagunya.

"Anak bodoh! Panggil orang-orang!" Yesung tidak segera menjalankan perintah ibunya, melainkan masih diam dalam tangis.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, orang yang selama ini mendidiknya, menyekolahkan, begitu menyayanginya, dan memberinya makan pergi untuk selamanya dengan cara tragis.

"Panggil orang-orang anak bodoh! Panggil!" Ibu Yesung sendiri terduduk lemas disebelah tempat tidur yang diatasnya terdapat ayah Yesung yang nyawanya sudah hilang meninggalkan jasadnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku... A-aku sungguh tidak bermaksud..."

**.**

**©KyuSung FanFic 2014©**

**.**

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju sekolah tempat ia mendapatkan pendidikan dan trasfer ilmu. Pandangannya kosong menatap kebawah, kearah yang sama sekali tidak menarik bagi sebagian orang. Kesakitan hatinya membuat kedua telinganya tuli, ia tidak mempedulikan panggilan-panggilan teman yang ditujukan untuknya.

Ayahnya baru saja dimakamkan hari ini juga. Setelah pemakaman selesai Yesung segera menuju sekolah karena hari ini adalah ulangan untuk kenaikan kelas dan tidak mungkin dirinya membolos walau suasana hatinya sama sekali tidak mendukung dirinya untuk berfikir dan mengerjakan soal.

"Yesung-ah!? Kenapa? Jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada seonsaengnim," Yesung menengok kesampingnya, dimana disana berdiri sesosok manusia tampan dan bersifat sangat baik padanya.

"A-aniyo... Bukannya seonsaengnim tahu kenapa saya bersedih?" Lelaki berusia sekitar 27 tahun itu menatap sedih kearah Yesung. Ia sangat tahu apa yang membuat anak didiknya ini berwajah sendu dan terus-terusan menatap sekitar dengan kosong, dan itu sungguh membuatnya tidak suka.

"A.. Hey! Ayolah! Kau fikir jika disini kau terus-terusan bersedih maka ayahmu akan senang disana eoh? Tidak Yesung-ah, kau harus bisa kuat dan membuat ibumu tersenyum. Aku yakin pasti ayahmu akan bangga memiliki anak sepertimu,"

Sang Guru menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung berusaha memberikan lelaki mungil nan manis ini kekuatan. Hal itu berhasil membuat senyuman Yesung kembali mengembang.

"Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim.. Saya masuk kelas dulu," Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat sang Guru yang bernama Choi Siwon sekaligus atasan ayahnya itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Setelah itu Yesung segera berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang berada diujung koridor sekolah dilantai 2.

Siwon menyeringai samar."Its beginning, Yesung-ah!"

**.**

**©KyuSung FanFic 2014©**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan 200 juta won? Kurasa itu harga yang pas untuk anak sialan sepertinya.."

Seorang lelaki berbadan kekar nampak tawar-menawar dengan seorang perempuan cantik dan terlihat masih muda. Namun perempuan tersebut menggeleng karena menurutnya harga yang ditawarkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"100 milyar won!? Jumlah yang sangat banyak untukmu, tapi uangku takkan habis.. 100 milyar eoh? Itu jumlah sedikit.." Ucapnya sombong, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat baik dan lembut.

"Oh! Baiklah.. Ku jual dia padamu.. Terserah apapun yang kau lakukan padanya.. Deal?" Perempuan cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada sipenawar yang diketahui bernama Siwon. Dan dengan senang hati Siwon membalas uluran tangan perempuan tersebut –Ibunya Yesung.

Sepakat bahwa perempuan gila uang ini menjual darah dagingnya sendiri pada seorang iblis berwajah malaikat seperti Siwon.

Sosok dikegelapan itu mengerang marah melihat apa yang dilakukan ibu Yesung. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik bahkan membunuh perempuan yang mengakunya melahirkan Yesung itu, tapi apa daya dirinya yang hanya muncul ketika kegelapan menyerang.

Tadi pagi.. Ah! tepatnya malam tadi.. Dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar disaat semua lampu desa padam. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membunuh Ibu Yesung yang tengah terlelap ditempat tidur bersama sang suami.

Namun mendengar teriakan ketakutan dari orang yang ia sayangi sepertinya ia salah sasaran, pisau dapur itu bukannya menancap dileher ibu Yesung melainkan orang yang berada disebelah ibu Yesung.

Sudah lama ia berkeinginan membunuh _yeoja _itu karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan kasar yang didapat Yesung oleh Ibunya sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya ia salah sasaran dan membuat hidup lelaki manis itu menjadi lebih kelam dan bahkan tidak berwarna.

Ia berjanji akan menjaga dan mengikuti Yesung kemanapun _namja _manis itu akan dibawa Siwon, ia tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Yesungnya.

"Aku pulang!"

**.**

**©KyuSung FanFic 2014©**

**.**

_Banyak orang menganggap dunia itu penuh warna-warni yang menyenangkan.._

_Tapi tidak untukku.. Yah! Menurutku dunia hanya terdiri dari dua warna.._

_Hitam dan Putih..._

_Kutinggalkan kehidupan menyakitkanku menuju neraka yang lebih menyeramkan..._

_Untuk menunjukkan baktiku kepada Ibuku tercinta.._

_Kuserahkan segala kebebasanku kepada kekangan seorang iblis dunia.._

_Mulai sekarang dan selamanya aku akan bersujud dibawah kaki seorang Guru bijaksana bernama.. Choi Siwon_

**.**

_BYUR... _"Bangun bodoh!"

Tubuhnya terasa dingin bahkan sebelum seember air mengenai tubuhnya, kedua tangannya tidak dapat ia gerakkan dengan leluasa. Seutas tali terasa melingkari tangannya dengan erat membuat pergerakannya terhambat.

Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan diiringi telapak tangan menyentuh kulit pipi bagian kanannya.

_PLAK... _Ia ditampar secara kejam, rasanya sangat sakit karena ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditampar.

"Kubilang bangun! Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur bukan?" Dengan paksa ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"S-seonsaengnim!?" Suara beratnya secara refleks menyebut kata itu saat pertama membuka matanya yang ia lihat adalah Siwon –Guru disekolahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Yesung meneliti ruangan yang sekarang mereka berdua tempati, terlihat sederhana. Yang ada hanya sebuah _bed _dengan ukuran _king _ditengah ruangan, TV didepan _bed_, mesin pembuat kopi, serta lemari besar disudutnya, dan jangan lupakan jam kecil tergantung diatas Tv yang menunjukkan pukul 3 Sore.

"E-e.. Nde.. Seonsaengnim.. Saya dimana?" Nada suaranya terdengar ketakutan, apalagi saat Yesung melihat kebawah, tubuhnya telanjang. Tentu saja ia sangat malu, tidak masalah jika ia sendiri yang melihat, tapi ini masalahnya, Siwon.

"Jangan takut begitu Sungie.. Mulai sekarang aku majikanmu, dan kau,, anjingku.. Panggil aku Wonnie.." Siwon memasangkan _choker _dileher Yesung tanda Yesung hanyalah miliknya.

"Se-seonsaengnim.. Tapi ini dimana? Mana umma saya?" Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah ketakutan Yesung sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Sssttt! Aku tadi menyuruhmu memanggilku apa sayang?" Siwon membelai pipi Yesung lembut tapi membuat Yesung gemetar dan takut.

"Wonnie! Saya dimana?" Yesung merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan barunya pada Siwon, biasanya ia hanya memanggil dengan Siwon _seonsaengnim_.

Benda yang dipasangkan Siwon dilehernya sangat menyiksa, lama-kelamaan benda itu terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Kau ditempatku.. Tapi bukan rumahku didesa itu sayang.. Kau tahu, kan?" Yesung menggeleng ragu menghasilkan decakan kesal dari Siwon, didongakkannya wajah manis Yesung agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ini dimana.. Yang jelas kita hanya berdua disini," Tubuh Yesung menegang, ada desiran aneh dihatinya merasakan tangan Siwon mengusap-usap perut ratanya.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan disekolah tadi pagi?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menggeleng. "Tsk! Kau mau umma-mu bahagia bukan?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya. "Inilah caranya.. Aku akan memberikan umma-mu uang setiap bulannya,"

"Kau tahu berapa aku membelimu dari wanita itu?" Siwon melepaskan ikatan tangan Yesung dan membawa lelaki itu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Saya tidak tahu Wonnie," Ucapnya sopan. "200 milyar won! Bukankah itu angka yang besar untuk manusia sepertimu,"

Yesung berfikir sejenak. Lalu kenapa Siwon mau membelinya jika ia hanya manusia biasa yang bahkan tidak memiliki harta maupun sesuatu yang bisa dinomer satukan.

"Terima kasih membantu dan memberikan umma saya uang Wonnie," Siwon mengangguk serta tersenyum bangga. Kepala Yesung sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Siwon yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya mengingat posisi mereka.

"Sebelumnya maaf Wonnie, tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah saya?" Siwon terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Kau akan ikut denganku saat pergi kesekolah," Yesung tersenyum manis. Siwon sangat baik, fikirnya menerawang dan menatap dalam kearah mata itu.

Lagi. Seseorang yang bersemunyi dikegelapan itu menajamkan tatapannya melihat kemesraan antara Yesung dengan Siwon.

Jika ia memiliki kesempatan maka ia akan segera merasuki tubuh Siwon, lalu membunuh jiwa Siwon. Dan ia akan memakai tubuh Siwon untuk bersama Yesung.

**.**

**END?**

**OR**

**T.B.C?**

**.**

Gak mau banyak ngomong... Bagaimana menurut kalian? End karena ff ini gak seru atau tbc karena penasaran? #dirikungarep..

Sekali lagi aku tegaskan kalo ff ini terINSPIRASI OLEH FF **SLAVE KARANGAN LAVENZ ARU.. Jd yg ngerasa pernah bc ff itu,, aku hanya ngambil adegan kekerasannya saja buat dipraktikkan #MWO? Dan cerita dimana Yesung dijual ibunya.**

**AKU JUGA RADA SUSAH BIKIN GENRE MISTERI BERCAMPUR CRIME MENJADI SATU.. ITU SUSAH BANGET DAN SIAPKAN OTAK KALIAN UNTUK SESUATU YANG MEMBINGUNGKAN**

Mind To Review #gak? #kugampar #lol

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DARKEST SIDE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonSung/ KyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T (Untuk Sekarang)

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Mystery, Fantasy, Crime, Romance, Yaoi (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **BDSM, Alur Cepat, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Typo Bertebaran, Shou- Ai, Un-Official Pairing, BL, NC. Yang Jelas Cerita Ini Asburt, Bikin Otak Kebalik, Dan Membingungkan! Kata-Kata Kasar.. Dan Disarankan Jika Berumur Dibawah 14 Tahun Dilarang membaca.. Jangan Salahkan Diriku Kalau Sikap Kalian Berubah Selesai Baca FF Ini #plak.. Mengandung Unsur Kekerasan

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration : **_**"Slave By Lavenz Aru"**_

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Sekelebat bayangan hitam terus bergerak kesana-kemari ditembok berwarna putih disebuah ruangan. Mata bulatnya terlihat bercahaya diantara kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Dadanya terasa sesak melihat orang yang ia sayangi diperlakukan seperti itu, ia tidak bisa diam dengan tenang menunggu kesempatan datang disaat orang itu disiksa seperti ini didepan matanya.

Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari kegelapan lalu membunuh sosok manusia iblis bernama Siwon, hati maupun jantungnya terasa sakit melihat lelaki manis dan tidak bersalah tersebut diperlakukan layaknya binatang.

Ditampar, dipukuli, ditendang, dan dimasuki semaunya adalah makanan yang diterima Yesung setiap hari selama ia tinggal bersama Siwon beberapa hari ini.

Air mata itu menetes membasahi dinding membuktikan seberapa sesaknya dadanya sekarang, matanya terasa memanas melihat Yesungnya ditendang seperti itu.

Memekik, meminta maaf dan memohon sudah dilakukan Yesung agar lelaki tampan bernama Siwon itu berhenti menampar wajahnya, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Ia tidak lagi bersuara karena semuanya terasa sakit, suaranya sendiri seakan tidak dapat keluar.

Ia ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menjaga Yesung, ketika Yesung berada didalam rahim ibunya, dirinya juga ada disana menemani Yesung. Saat itu ia berfikir kalau ia akan lahir dan tumbuh bersama Yesung. Namun semua harapannya pupus, setelah Yesung lahir dirinya malah terperangkap didalam kegelapan dan terkurung didalam tembok selama ada cahaya.

"Arrgghhh! Mian Wonnie.. Sakit.." Pekikan itu kembali terdengar disaat Siwon menjambak rambut Yesung lalu menyeretnya menuju tempat tidur.

Wajah itu sudah tak semanis dulu, banyak luka bekas tamparan dan pukulan disana termasuk ditubuhnya yang penuh _kissmark_.

"Aku sedang kesal sayang.." _BUGH_... Yesung tidak berteriak, hanya air mata yang menetes dikedua sudut matanya.

Kenapa hidupnya sangat tragis?

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat majikannya ini kesal, yang jelas kenapa jadi dirinya yang menjadi pelampiasan. Ia sudah cukup dimasuki Siwon, sudah cukup dipasangkan benda-benda aneh ditubuhnya, lalu kenapa seolah Siwon tidak puas melihatnya menderita.

Yesung mencakar tangan Siwon mencoba melampiaskan kesakitannya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas untuk memuaskan nafsu gila Siwon, ia sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari dan alhasil tubuhnya tidak berisi seperti dulu, setiap hari yang ia makan hanya cairan Siwon, dan sungguh rasa cairan itu membuatnya muntah, tapi lagi-lagi Siwon memaksanya untuk menelan.

Berkali-kali benda tumpul itu menumbuk titik _sweetspot_nya, bagaimanapun ia harus mengakui rasanya sangat nikmat, tapi disela rasa nikmat itu juga terdapat rasa sakit yang mengalahkan segalanya.

Sakit, sangat sakit bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyentuhnya, namun itu sakit melebihi sakit difisiknya. Yaitu dihatinya.

Apakah ia harus menderita dulu agar menjadi anak berbakti kepada seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya kedunia, seperti ini dulu agar membuat sang ibu bahagia.

"Wonniehhh... Shhh... saakkiiithhh.." Siwon tidak mempedulikan jeritan Yesung, yang jelas dirinya terpuaskan lebih dahulu. "Kenapa kau sangat sempit eoh? Bukannya setiap hari aku memasukimu,"

Siwon mengerang nikmat saat ia merasa dinding _hole _Yesung mencengkram erat juniornya sementara junior Yesung terlihat berdiri tegak dan berkedut cepat.

"Nghhh! Wonniehhh... Sakit.." Yesung terus mengerang mengatakan kalau dirinya kesakitan, akhirnya Siwon mulai muak mendengarnya. Ditariknya rantai yang ia pasangkan di_choker _yang melingkari leher Yesung.

"Diam anak sialan!" Bisik Siwon ditelinga Yesung ketika posisi Yesung bukan lagi berbaring melainkan sudah duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. "Sakit.."

"Kau fikir apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kau terus mengatakan sakit?" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Siwon tertawa dibuatnya, tawa yang lebih mirip iblis daripada manusia.

"Aku lapar Wonnie.." Tangan Yesung berpegangan pada bahu Siwon berusaha membuat tubuhnya tidak kembali terbaring.

"Setelah ini kau makan.."

Siwon terus menumbuk titik prostat Yesung dengan brutal, lagi-lagi ia tidak peduli pada Yesung, _namja _itu sudah kewalahan melayaninya.

Yesung terasa begitu memabukkan untuknya, sehari saja tidak menyentuh Yesung rasanya ada yang kurang. Bahkan disaat keadaan lelaki itu sudah terbilang mengenaskan ia tetap bernafsu untuk memasukinya.

_Hole _Yesung masih terasa ketat persis seperti pertama kali ia masuki, seakan _hole _itu kembali menyempit jika tidak ia masuki barang 1 jam.

Lain dengan Yesung, ia merasa nyawanya hampir melayang saat Siwon berkali-kali menusukkan benda tumpul itu kedalam dirinya. Ia sendiri tidak dapat merasakan dengan jelas perasaan apa yang lebih mendominasi dalam permainan ini, yang jelas ia merasakan sakit, perih, dan nikmat mengaliri tubuhnya.

Hingga Yesung merasa cairan hangat masuk jauh dalam dirinya. Hasrat Siwon sudah terpenuhi.

"Tunggulah dulu.. aku akan mengatarkan makanan untukmu.." Yesung mengangguk patuh. Setelah Siwon mencabut junior besar itu dari tubuhnya ia merasa bisa bernafas lebih leluasa, tidak sama saat junior besar Siwon tertanam ditubuhnya, bernafaspun terasa sulit.

Yesung menatap seluruh tubuhnya, terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

Tidak lama Yesung menunggu akhirnya Siwon keluar dari sebuah pintu didekat lemari dengan sepiring makanan dan semangkuk air ditangannya.

'Mangkuk?' Batin Yesung kebingungan. "Kemarilah," Siwon meletakkan piring dan mangkuk itu keatas lantai, tangannya melambai pada Yesung.

Segera Yesung menuruti perintah Siwon jika tidak ingin kena sasaran kemarahan lagi. "Merangkak,"

Titah Siwon disaat Yesung hendak berjalan kearah dirinya. Yesung membeku beberapa detik mencoba mencerna perkataan Siwon. "MERANGKAK BODOH!" Teriak Siwon kesal.

"Seperti anjing," Oh! Sudahlah, dirinya memang sudah tidak berharga lagi, untuk apa ia bersikap seperti manusia jika dirinyapun tidak berharga seperti binatang. Benar kata Siwon, dirinya tidak mempunyai arti apa-apa.

Yesung merangkak berjalan dengan kedua lutut dan tangannya menuju Siwon, dadanya terasa sesak seiring kedua matanya mulai berair.

Sesampainya disana ia mendongak melihat Siwon. "Makan dengan mulutmu," Yesung tersenyum hambar, majikannya sangat baik. Masih untung ia diberi makan kimbab daripada makanan anjing sungguhan.

'Umma..' Batin Yesung melirih. Luka menganga dihatinya terbasuh oleh air mata dan demi apapun itu sangat perih.

Yesung mulai memakan kimbabnya dengan rakus, rasa lapar diperutnya mengalahkan segalanya, ia tidak peduli tawa setan yang berasal dari bibir tipis Siwon.

Selesai menghabiskan makanannya Yesung kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon, lalu Siwon mengangguk mengerti maksud lelaki manis itu.

Yesung minum dimangkuk itu sementara Siwon menatapnya dengan gemas, Yesung terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari anjing yang pernah ia lihat. Lalu Siwon mengusap rambut Yesung penuh sayang.

"Setelah ini kita mandi, kau sudah kotor," Siwon mengangkat tubuh ringan Yesung menuju ruangan disebelah Siwon mengambil makanan tadi. Ternyata disana kamar mandi.

Sesampainya dibawah s_hower _Siwon menghidupkannya hingga air hangat itu membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Tidak ada namanya _privacy _diantara mereka berdua, keduanya bebas berkeliaran didalam rumah ini tanpa sehelai pakaianpun ditubuh. Hanya disaat sekolah saja Yesung maupun Siwon mengenakan pakaian.

Siwon melepas _choker _dileher Yesung lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah, leher putih itu sudah terlihat memar karena terlalu lama _choker _itu melingkar dileher Yesung.

"Maafkan aku.." Siwon mengambil sabun batangan didekatnya, kemudian mulai menyabuni seluruh tubuh Yesung. Bukan Siwon namanya kalau tidak mudah _horny _hanya melihat tubuh Yesung. Junior _namja _itu menegang kembali melihat kedua _nipple _Yesung terlihat memucat.

Sementara Siwon menyabuni tubuhnya Yesung hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong menghadap pantulan dirinya dicermin didepannya, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan Siwon memilin salah satu _nipple_nya membuatnya menatap kearah Siwon.

"Kenapa diam?" Yesung menggeleng pelan sembari memberikan Siwon senyuman manis. Siwon membalas senyumannya, kedua tangan Siwon mulai mengusap dada Yesung, bermaksud menggoda _namja _manis ini juga sekalian menyabuninya.

"Ahhhhh! Ohh!.. Wonnieehhh.." Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya nikmat. Siwon terus mengusap dada Yesung dengan sabun, sesekali memilin _nipple _Yesung yang mulai menegang.

"Kenapa hum?" Siwon menghentikan gerakannya menghasilkan erangan kecewa disepasang bibir plum itu.

Yesung menatap Siwon dalam, matanya mengatakan sesuatu tapi sayang Siwon tidak mengerti maksud matanya yang berbicara. 'Jika kau baik padaku. Aku juga akan baik padamu dan melayanimu dengan senang hati. Aku sangat yakin sebenarnya kau orang baik,'

**.**

**KyuSung FanFic 2014**

**.**

Yesung turun dari mobil Siwon setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih sudah mengijinkannya menumpang menuju sekolah setelah melewati jalan penuh belokkan yang membuatnya pusing.

"Kamsahamnida Siwon seonsaengnim," Yesung melambaikan tangannya seraya berlari menjauhi pekarangan tempat parkir sekolah.

"Ha.. Dia sangat manis," Gumam Siwon. Tangannya menyangga dagunya pada stir mobil, lalu mulai membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama Yesung setelah pulang sekolah.

Kedua kaki kecil Yesung melangkah melalui koridor sepi sekolahan, sepertinya ia datang terlalu pagi sampai-sampai tidak banyak orang yang datang. Koridor sekolah yang biasanya ramai terlihat sepi dan hanya beberapa orang siswa berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Siwon seonsaengnim?" Langkah Yesung terhenti ketika jalannya dihalangi dua orang lelaki yang statusnya adalah _sunbae_nya.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya datang dan pergi kesekolah bersama karena rumah kami dekat," Jawab Yesung seluruhnya kebohongan.

"Bisakah kami mempercayai ucapanmu?" Ucap _namja _satunya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Yesung segera mengangguk cepat.

"Si-Siwon seonsaengnim tidak akan mau dengan namja sepertiku sunbae-nim," Entah kenapa dada Yesung terasa sesak setelah mengucapkan kata itu, ia merasa sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tapi bukti tidak mengarah pada ucapanmu. Siwon seonsaeng sangat baik padamu, dia perhatian, bahkan saat jam istirahat Siwon seonsaeng susah payah mampir kekelas untuk mengajakmu makan siang,"

Yesung nampak gugup. "Umma-ga.. Umma menyuruh Siwon seonsaeng untuk menjagaku disekolah karena aku sering diganggu,"

"Kau fikir kami percaya pada ucapanmu?" Kedua lelaki itu menyeret tangan Yesung menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_Music Room' _didepannya.

"S-sunbae-nim.." Gugup Yesung. Dan kedua lelaki itu tetap menyeretnya masuk keruangan musik itu. "Jika aku melihatmu lagi bersama Siwon seonsaeng, mati kau."

_Bugh... _Tubuh Yesung dilemparkan keduanya kedalam ruang musik yang gelap gulita, lalu terdengar mereka menguncinya dari luar.

"SUNBAE..." Yesung berteriak serta menendang pintu itu, namun hasilnya malah ia merasa lelah sendiri. Akhirnya Yesung meringkuk didepan pintu sambil menangis.

Bayangan hitam gelap berjalan diruangan itu, lalu berhenti disebuah _grand piano_ yang juga berwarna hitam disudut ruangan.

"Uljima." Ujar bayangan hitam itu lembut. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ada seseorang lain diruangan ini selain dirinya. "Nuguya?"

"Aku.. Kyuhyun.. aku akan melindungimu dari sisi lain," Yesung mulai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, matanya menatap seluruh isi ruangan yang gelap gulita. Dan hasilnya sudah bisa diketahui, dirinya tidak melihat apapun.

"Bi-bisakah kau mendekat? Kau juga dikurung sunbae itu disini, kan? Ayo kita keluar," Tangan Yesung meraba disisi dinding mencoba menghampiri sesosok bayangan yang kini sedang memainkan piano dengan lincah.

"Tidak. Aku suka disini," Balas sang bayangan tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya pada tust piano, sebuah nada lembut namun menyakitkan hati yang dimainkan bayangan gelap itu.

"Disini gelap, kau pasti takut," Yesung berjalan perlahan menuju _grand piano_ menghampiri sosok tersebut, kepalanya terasa pusing karena berada dikegelapan.

"Gelap adalah aku, cahaya adalah musuhku," Dua kalimat yang diucapkannya berhasil membuat langkah Yesung terhenti seiring permainan piano itu juga berakhir.

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Yesung berujar penasaran. Selagi sang ayah masih hidup dirinya pernah mendengar kalimat tersebut dari bibir sang ayah.

"Gelap adalah aku, cahaya adalah musuhku," Sesosok bayangan bernama Kyuhyun itu berjalan menuju Yesung membuat seluruh tubuh Yesung menegang takut, sekaligus hawa dingin menyelimuti sekitar tampat ia berdiri.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan appa-ku?" Kyuhyun berdiri didepan Yesung, pakaian hitamnya terasa basah ketika menyentuh permukaan kulit lembut si manis.

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab, mata hitam pekatnya menatap lekat-lekat orang yang ia sayangi. Selama ia hidup baru pertama kali ini ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Yesung, bahkan ia bisa menyentuhnya, jika bisapun ia ingin merengkuh tubun mungil Yesung.

"Aku akan menjagamu," Bisiknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Setelah itu ia melesat pergi ketika suara _'KLEK' _dari pintu yang dibuka seseorang, saat itu juga cahaya berlomba-lomba memenuhi ruangan gelap ini.

"Yesung-ah!" Siwon –orang yang membuka pintu itu berlari menghampiri Yesung ditengah ruangan, segera ia memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung penuh sayang.

**.**

**KyuSung FanFic 2014**

**.**

Bingung. Hanya kata itu yang memenuhi seluruh femikiran Yesung tentang seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun.

'Gelap adalah aku, cahaya adalah musuhku.' Sungguh, Yesung pernah mendengar kalimat ini sebelumnya, dan orang yang mengatakan itu adalah sang ayah yang sudah meninggal. Itu artinya ayahnya tahu apa maksud kalimat itu, tapi harus bertanya pada siapa dirinya, sang ayah sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi kedunia.

Dan yang paling membuatnya bingung serta takut adalah kenapa Kyuhyun hilang dari ruangan musik itu.

Sentuhan Kyuhyun terasa lembut namun tangannya sangat dingin, Yesung merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun ketika mereka dikegelapan tadi.

"Sayang.. Apa yang ada difikianmu?" Siwon menggenggam erat tangan kiri Yesung sementara pandangannya tetap fokus kejalan raya dan mengemudi.

"Tidak.. Aku lelah Wonnie," Balas Yesung lemah, memang benar dirinya merasa lelah. "Hm.. Siapa yang mengurungmu diruang musik?"

"Sunbae.. Mereka tidak suka aku bersama Wonnie," Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu memarkirkan mobilnya ketepi jalan dimana yang terlihat hanya pohon-pohon besar karena memang ini jalanan terpencil menuju rumah Siwon.

"Jika mereka mengganggumu lagi, laporkan saja padaku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kekasihku," Yesung tersenyum hambar, sejak kapan dirinya mengiyakan ajakan Siwon untuk berpacaran. Pacaran atau tidakpun sama saja, Siwon tetap akan berbuat buruk padanya.

"Nde Wonnie.." Siwon mematikan mesin mobilnya hingga mobil mereka terkurung dikegelapan hutan. Lalu Siwon menurunkan jok yang diduduki Yesung sampai posisi lelaki manis itu setengah berbaring.

Yesung tersenyum tulus dan sangat manis. Baru pertama kali ia melihat tatapan Siwon selembut ini padanya, dan senyuman itu bukan seringaian seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum tulus dari hati.

"Selagi kau baik padaku aku juga akan melayanimu dengan baik," Ucap Yesung lemah tetapi Siwon masih mendengarnya, lelaki tampan itu mengangguk menuruti perkataan Yesung.

Dengan senang hati Yesung membuka sendiri kancing baju seragamnya, dan kemudian membiarkan Siwon mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit putih mulusnya.

Tapi Siwon tak akan pernah bersikap baik karena ia memang tidak tahu apa itu arti kata 'baik' dalam sesungguhnya. Siwon mengambil seutas tali dari dalam tas yang ia bawa kesekolah, kemudian mengikat erat kedua tangan Yesung keatas.

"Wonnie.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya sudah kukatanmmhh-" Siwon tidak memperbolehkan Yesung bicara, ia langsung menyumpal mulut Yesung dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya menyuruh Yesung untuk menjilatinya.

Lalu Siwon mengambil sebuah alat yang menurut Yesung aneh sebab benda itu bergetar-getar cepat karena dikendalikan oleh remote yang dipegang Siwon. "Emmhhh.. Woonnnhhh.."

Yesung meracau hebat disaat Siwon melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang tersisa ditubuhnya, perasaannya menjadi berkecamuk. "Arrggghh! Woonniiieeennnggg..." Tubuh Yesung bergerak semakin tidak jelas, Siwon memasukkan benda bergetar bernama _vibrator _itu kedalam _hole_nya dan langsung terasa mengenai titik prostatnya.

Yesung mengesap kedua jari Siwon dimulutnya, _vibrator _itu bergetar cepat didalam sana membuatnya gila, rasanya sangat nikmat Yesung harus mengakuinya.

Siwon menyeringai geli, dimainkannya kecepatan _vibrator _didalam _hole _Yesung, dari sedang kelambat lalu ke yang paling cepat membuat Yesung yang tadinya hendak klimaks menjadi gagal.

Ia mengambil benda lainnya dan memasangkan benda itu kejunior Yesung, terlihat junior itu menegang dan berkedut sangat cepat.

Yesung mengerang frustasi, perutnya terasa mengeras ingin mengeluarkan cairannya, namun lagi-lagi tidak bisa karena ditahan benda yang dipasang Siwon dijuniornya. Ingin rasanya ia mengigit kedua jari Siwon, tapi mengingat Siwon akan menghukumnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih menyesap serta menjilati saja sesuai perintah Siwon.

"Jangan membuat keributan sayang," Siwon berbisik parau lalu melumat daun telinga Yesung, sementara tangan kirinya menarik-narik _nipple _Yesung bergantian menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, ia menarik jarinya dari dalam mulut Yesung dan berhenti menggoda _nipple _yang sudah menegang itu. Kecepatan _vibrator _di_hole _Yesung, Siwon tambah.

Dan dengan sesuka hatinya Siwon membiarkan posisi tersiksa Yesung seperti itu selagi ia mengemudikan mobil untuk pulang kerumah. "Wonnieehh.. sentuh akkuuhhh... aahhh.. oohhh!.."

"Diam dulu sayang.. Sabarlah sedikit sampai kita pulang," Siwon tertawa setan sangat mengerikan. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan horor dari Yesung.

Itu sangat jauh, fikir Yesung menerawang dan ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa bertahan ditengah siksaan sekaligus nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya, atau ia akan pingsan sebelum mereka sampai.

**.**

**END?**

**OR**

**T.B.C?**

**.**

**Mian publishnya lama.. Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan..**

**Siksaan Yesung akan bertambah seiring berjalannya Chapter XD.. BDSM-nya juga gitu,, pertama ringan kaya sekarang, kedua sedang kaya ***, ketiga Yesung DIE #LOL.. gak kok..**

**Mohon jika tidak suka kekerasan jangan baca karena dichap berikutnya aku yakin kekerasannya keterlaluan karena sang pembuat mempunyai jiwa psikopat #lol..**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO YANG REVIEW DICHAP KEMARIN.. AKU SANGAT SENANG.. MOGA GAK BOSAN SAMA FF AKU YAH..**

**-GOMAWO-**


	3. Chapter 3

**DARKEST SIDE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonSung/ KyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **(Sekarang) M

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Mystery, Fantasy, Crime, Romance, Yaoi (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **BDSM, Alur Cepat, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Typo Bertebaran, Shou- Ai, Un-Official Pairing, BL, NC. Yang Jelas Cerita Ini Asburt, Bikin Otak Kebalik, Dan Membingungkan! Kata-Kata Kasar.. Dan Disarankan Jika Berumur Dibawah 14 Tahun Dilarang membaca.. Jangan Salahkan Diriku Kalau Sikap Kalian Berubah Selesai Baca FF Ini #plak.. Mengandung Unsur Kekerasan

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration : **_**"Slave By Lavenz Aru"**_

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yesung keatas lantai, gairahnya terasa sudah sampai keubun-ubun menahan selama sekitar 10 menit menempuh perjalanan menuju rumahnya didaerah terpencil pedesaan.

Seluruh pakaiannya ia buang kesembarang arah, lalu dengan bringas ia menggigit _nipple _Yesung penuh kehausan, sesekali Siwon menarik-nariknya menggunakan giginya membuat Yesung merasa ngilu.

"Ouhh! Wonniieehhh.." Tangannya yang terikat memaksa untuk dilepaskan, Yesung tidak peduli lagi pergelangan tangannya kini berdarah. Ia sangat ingin menjambak rambut Siwon dan melepaskan benda berbentuk cincin yang terpasang dijuniornya.

Siwon menahan pinggang Yesung agar tidak bergerak, hal itu mempersulitnya membuat tanda diperut Yesung sementara lelaki manis itu bergerak resah merasakan cairannya yang tidak bisa keluar.

"Lepashhkan benda ituhh Wonniiehhh.." Tubuh Yesung menggelinjang nikmat sekaligus sakit. Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan Yesung, ia malah mengambil benda berbentuk tongkat yang ia letakan dilemari dekat mereka berdua terbaring.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya membuat _kissmark _diseluruh tubuh Yesung. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap _hole _Yesung, Siwon lalu membuka kedua paha Yesung dan terlihatlah _hole _Yesung yang sudah sangat memerah dan terbuka lebar siap untuk dimasuki.

"Woonniiieehhh... Aaahhh.." Lagi-lagi Yesung merasakan tubuhnya menegang, kali ini _hole_nya terasa penuh oleh benda berbentuk tongkat yang dimasukan Siwon kedalam dirinya.

"AAARRRGGGG!" Kepala Yesung mendongak. _Holen_ya terasa sangat perih dan sakit saat benda itu mengeluarkan aliran listrik walau tidak terlau besar.

_Vibrator_ didalam _hole_nya semakin bergetar cepat seiring Siwon menyodokkan tongkat berlistrik itu ke_hole_ Yesung.

Dirinya gila. Rasa sakit ini perlahan tapi pasti seolah siap membuhunya. Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari kedua mata Yesung.

Tidak ada lagi desahan maupun pekikan, Yesung sudah lelah dengan semua itu, walau rasanya sangat sakit tapi ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk berteriak.

"Kenapa diam? Mendesah bodoh.. Dasar sialan," Siwon menambah kekuatan aliran listrik dis_tun gun _miliknya, dan berhasil membuat Yesung memekik sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Sakit Wonnie.." Yesung kembali melirih namun jiwa iblis Siwon tidak terpengaruh dengan semua itu, malahan ia semakin bernafsu melihat Yesung kesakitan.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa diruangan musik waktu itu eoh?" Siwon semakin gila mengeluar-masukkan s_tun gun _kedalam _hole _Yesung, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan pada Yesung yang tengah menangis hebat.

"Ti-tidak ada Wonnie.. Akuhhh.. Ahhh.." Kepala Yesung mendongak, lagi-lagi ia merasakan perutnya mengeras hendak mengeluarkan cairannya, tapi tertahan oleh _cock ring _yang dipasangkan Siwon membuatnya kesakitan karena hasratnya tidak kunjung keluar.

"Jebballhh.. Lepaskann.." Siwon menyeringai lebar melihat ekpresi kesakitan si _namja _manis. Akhirnya ia melepaskan _cokc ring _itu, tawanya pecah melihat begitu banyak cairan yang dikeluarkan Yesung.

"Ha.. Ah..." Napas Yesung memburu setelah seluruh cairannya keluar, lega. Lalu Siwon juga mengelurakan s_tun gun _dan _vibrator _dari dalam _hole _Yesung.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Oh! Pertanyaan bodoh apa ini? Siapa orang yang mau disiksa seperti ini, bahkan Yesung yakin orang gila dan bodohpun tidak akan mau diperlakukan begini, apalagi ia yang statusnya masih normal.

"Aku yakin kau suka sayang.. Aku masih punya banyak mainan untuk dimainkan bersamamu, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu," Siwon melepaskan ikatan ditangan Yesung. Dengan tertatih Yesung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh cairan putih kental punyanya sendiri.

Sesampainya disana Yesung segera menyalakan s_hower _dan menyabuni seluruh tubuh mungilnya yang penuh _kissmark _dari Siwon. 'Dia gila,' Batin Yesung kesal.

Dan fikirannya melayang bagaimana cara agar ia bisa kabur dari tempat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, ia menantang sorang petinggi iblis. Seperdetik kemudian Yesung menyeringai puas dengan ide yang ada dikepalanya.

"Sayang! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Buru-buru Yesung membilas tubuh dan keluar tanpa mengeringkannya, juga tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun, sudah dibilang kalau ia tidak diberikan pakaian.

"Nde Wonnie," Yesung berjalan mendatangi Siwon diatas tempat tidur, jangan lupakan senyuman manis khas dirinya.

Air bekas Yesung mandi menetes dari rambut menuju wajah dan tubuhnya, demi apapun itu membuat libido Siwon meningkat dan dengan mudahnya kejantanannya kembali ON dalam waktu singkat.

Dengan susah payah Siwon menelan _saliva_nya_, _"Kesinilah sayang," Titahnya lembut namun suara itu terdengar serak. Yesung segera menuruti perintah Siwon, ia mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan lelaki tampan itu.

Tubuh Siwon terasa terbakar nafsunya sendiri, dengan ganas ia menyesap habis seluruh bibir Yesung, lelaki manis itu nampak terkejut akan serangan tiba-tiba Siwon, namun ia hanya mengikuti permainan Siwon sampai _namja _itu merasa puas menikmati seluruh bibir maupun tubuhnya.

**.**

**END #Ditendangrame2**

**.**

Yesung duduk sendirian disudut ruangan kelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tidak sendiri, siswa lain juga berada dikelas itu, haruskah aku menjelaskan dua kali kenapa Yesung sendiri? Sepertinya tidak.

Kepalanya tertunduk bukan karena tidak mau menatap kedepan, melainkan ia bingung bagaimana harus mengerjakan soal kenaikan kelas ini sementara dirinya tidak belajar sedikitpun dan setiap malamnya malah memuaskan nafsu gila majikan baiknya yang kini sedang menjadi pengawas ulangan hari ini.

Mau dipaksa bagaimanapun otaknya tidak bisa mengingat penjelasan ataupun buku yang pernah ia baca, kertas jawaban itu masih bersih tanpa bulatan-bulatan jawaban.

Siwon mengerti gerak-gerik gelisah budaknya, sudut bibir tipisnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian setan. Lalu Siwon berjalan pura-pura mengawasi anak muridnya agar tidak berani mencontek, sesampainya didekat Yesung ia berhenti disana dan memberikan selembar kertas namun itu berhasil membuat kedua mata Yesung terbelalak lebar.

Itu adalah kunci jawaban.

Yesung mendongak menatap ragu kearah Siwon, tapi lelaki tampan itu berhasil meyakinkannya dan dengan segera Yesung menyalin jawaban itu kekertas jawabannya.

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu dengan santai kembali berjalan kedepan kelas membiarkan budak manisnya 'mengerjakan' semua soal itu tanpa kesusahan.

_Kriiinggg... Kriiinggg.. _Bell tanda ulangan berakhir sudah berbunyi tepat disaat Yesung selesai mengerjakan semua soal itu.

"Kumpulkan soal dan jawaban kalian," Ujar Siwon ramah sesekali menatap Yesung dengan lembut membuat pipi Yesung semakin memerah malu.

"Dan kau Yesung-ah, ikutlah keruangku." Yesung yang tadinya hendak keluar sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung kearah Siwon. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk patuh, Yesung memutuskan berdiri didepan kelas menunggu Siwon selesai membereskan soal-soal itu.

"Jja," Siwon berjalan duluan didepan Yesung dan Yesung mengikutinya dengan patuh. "Mudah bukan?" Ucap Siwon ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju kantor guru.

"Gomawo seonsaengnim," Siwon tertawa pelan, ia menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya ditengah koridor sepi dilantai dua membuat Yesung hampir menabrak punggungnya.

"K-kenapa?" Siwon menghimpit tubuh Yesung diantara dinding, setelah yakin tidak akan ada orang yang lewat dijalan ini, tangan Siwon mulai masuk kedalam celana sekolah Yesung membuat junior lelaki itu menegang mendapat sentuhan lembut dari tangan berjari besar itu.

"Ja-jangan Wonniehh," Yesung menahan tangan besar Siwon menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya, Siwon terkikik geli melihat ekspresi ketakutan bercampur nikmat diwajah manis Yesung disaat tangannya mulai memijat lembut junior kecil milik si manis.

Astaga.. Sepertinya ini _boomerang _untuk dirinya sendiri, ia merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai menegang mendengar setiap desahan tertahan dari sepasang bibir merah Yesung.

"Kau menggodaku eoh?" Kepala Yesung menggeleng seraya bibir bawahnya ia gigiti mencoba menahan desahan yang akan keluar setiap kali Siwon menggoda _twinsball _nya, menarik, lalu memijitnya membuat Yesung merasa cairannya akan keluar seiring juniornya mulai terasa panas.

"Jangan keluarkan disini sayang, kau mau orang bertanya cairan apa ini hum?" Siwon menarik tangannya kembali setelah puas membuat Yesung akan orgasme, Yesung tidak menjawab melainkan ia segera berlari menjauhi Siwon menuju kamar mandi yang berada dilantai 1."Tidak sopan.. Apa aku harus menghukumnya?"

**.**

**KyuSung FanFic 2014**

**.**

Ia tidak tahu bahkan tidak mengingat apapun sejak pulang sekolah bersama Siwon tadi, yang ia tahu dan ia bingungkan adalah kenapa dengan posisi dirinya sekarang? Sungguh ia merasa malu dengan posisi ini, bagaimana tidak? Tangannya diikat kuat kebelakang kursi sedangkan kakinya terikat keatas menyentuh dadanya sendiri, terlebih sebuah benda yang berada dimulutnya, ia tahu ini bola, dan karena bola ini ia tidak bisa berbicara apalagi berteriak.

Pintu kamar terbuka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon? Dan benar saja, lelaki iblis itu masuk seraya menyeringai geli kearah dirinya. Oh! Demi apapun ingin sekali rasanya ia mencakar wajah tampan itu.

Dan apa itu? Siwon mengangkat sebuah atau aku harus menyebutnya seekor gurita dengan tangan kirinya, mata Yesung membelalak. Ia berusaha keras melepas ikatan-ikatan ditubuhnya tetapi sayangnya selalu gagal bahkan terkesan mustahil ikatan laknat itu akan terlepas dari tangannya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kaget hum?" Siwon semakin mendekati dirinya yang sudah tidak berdaya diatas kursi. "Ini hadiah untukmu,"

Yesung menggeleng kuat hingga ia merasa kepalanya pusing hebat, tetapi Siwon tetap berjalan lalu berjongkok didepannya, ah! lebih tepatnya didepan _hole _nya.

Siwon mulai mengitari sekitar _hole _Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya membuat lelaki manis itu mendesah tertahan merasakan geli bercampur nikmat disana.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu sayang," Yesung menengok kebawah untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan. Betapa kagetnya dirinya melihat apa yang dilakukan majikannya, tentakel gurita itu Siwon masukkan kedalam _holen_ya secara paksa.

Rasanya lembek, dingin, geli, dan tentakel gurita itu memenuhi _hole_nya, namun Yesung akui rasanya nikmat saat tentakel gurita melekat didinding _holen_ya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau berhenti disini? Atau aku melanjutkannya?" Kaki Yesung yang terikat keatas memberontak minta dilepaskan menandakan ia tidak mau meski ia merasa melayang karena ide gila Siwon. Dan Siwon salah mengartikannya, atau memang ia ingin membuat Yesung tersiksa atas kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan gurita tersebut kedalam _hole _Yesung hingga Yesung merasakan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dari sensasi antara gesekan tentakel gurita itu didalam tubuhnya.

"Ngghhh..." Siwon menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia mendiamkan gurita itu didalam _hole s_empit Yesung, lalu ia berjalan mengambil benda didalam lemari besar sudut ruangan.

Yesung mendesah lega karena si gurita merangkak keluar dari dalam _hole_nya. Siwon kembali dengan sebuah alat seperti kawat dan diujungnya terdapat jepitan yang biasa digunakan orang untuk menjepit pakaian.

Napasnya seolah berhenti melihat benda itu dipasangkan Siwon dikedua _nipplen_ya, Yesung mengigit keras _gagball _dimulutnya yang sudah banjir _saliva, _penjepit jemuran itu mulai mengeluarkan aliran listrik cukup besar.

"Eunghhh.. Nghh.. Ahh.." Napasnya mulai memburu seiring _nipple_nya terasa semakin perih, Siwon menyeringai, ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam _hole _Yesung membuat lelaki manis itu semakin memekik tertahan.

"Mau satu lagi? Baiklah," Siwon memasukan satu jarinya lagi hingga dua jari besar miliknya berada didalam _hole _Yesung, tapi seolah belum puas Siwon menambah satu lagi untuk melebarkan _hole _sempit nan ketat budaknya.

Yesung kembali menangis hebat, matanya terlihat memerah merasakan tubuhnya penuh penderitaan menyakitkan, dari _nipple_nya yang terasa perih karena benda itu, _hole_nya yang dimasuki tiga jari Siwon sekaligus, ditambah ujung jalan keluar cairannya ditutup Siwon dengan jarinya yang lain.

Sampai-sampai ia merasakan kesadarannya akan hilang, tapi Yesung berusaha kuat mengingat setelah ini ia berjanji akan keluar dari kekangan neraka yang terdapat iblis didalamnya.

Sudah berkali-kali cairan putih Yesung keluar dari dalam tubuhnya membuatnya lemas, Siwon juga sudah bosan bermain dengannya hingga lelaki itu melepaskan ikatan ditangan dak kakinya termasuk benda-benda penyiksaan ditubuhnya.

"Aku sangat puas melihatmu sepertinya sangat menikmati permainanku," Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Yesung yang berada didalam pelukannya.

"Wonnie.. Apa mau aku buatkan makanan. Kau belum makan dari siang tadi bukan?" Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah tampan sang majikan, Siwon tersenyum tulus padanya serta menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan tawaran Yesung.

_Namja _manis itu turun dari _bed _lalu berjalan menjauhi Siwon menuju dapur, ia mulai membuatkan sup untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah sup itu matang, Yesung menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk dan mencampurkan obat bius yang entah kapan ia beli, yang pasti itu sudah berada lama didalam tasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Yesung keluar dari dapur, ia mendekati Siwon yang duduk dikaki ranjang dengan kedua mata fokus kearah TV.

"Yesungie.. Duduklah," Yesung membawa nampan dipegangnnya kearah Siwon, ia lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki tampan itu. "Makan.. Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu, semoga rasanya tidak buruk."

Yesung tersenyum manis dan itu menambah keimutan diwajah _babyface-_nya, Siwon terpesona, ya seorang Siwon membeku melihat senyuman Yesung. Kenapa ia baru menyadari Yesung semanis dan sebaik ini.

"Aaa.. Buka mulutmu," Yesung menyendok sup buatannya lalu mengarahkan sendok itu kemulut Siwon, dengan senang hati Siwon membuka mulutnya memakan sup yang dibuat Yesung untuknya tanpa rasa curiga.

"Darimana Wonnie mendapat kunci jawaban itu?" Yesung bertanya tetapi tangannya masih sibuk menyuapi Siwon. "Aku guru disana sayang," Siwon mulai membelai pipi Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Gomawo," Sampai sup itu habis dimakan Siwon, Yesung menyeringai samar, seringaian yang ia pelajari dari Siwon. 'Aku hanya tinggal menghitung sampai 5.' Batin Yesung.

5 Detik berlalu, sesuai perkiraan Yesung, Siwon tertidur lemas diatas tempat tidur. Yesung mulai bergerak, ia membongkar tas Siwon mencari dimana kunci rumah ini, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Yesung sudah mendapatkan kunci itu ditangannya.

Sekarang ia membongak-bongkar lemari mencari pakaian, tidak mau membuang waktu lama akhirnya Yesung memilih memakai pakaian Siwon yang besar daripada ia keluar tanpa memakai pakaian.

Setelah memastikan Siwon tidak akan bangun dalam waktu singkat, Yesung segera keluar rumah lalu berlari menjauhi tempat biasa ia tinggal atau lebih tepatnya ia dikurung.

Ia berlari sampai rumah Siwon sudah tidak terlihat lagi, tapi ditengah jalan larinya terhenti, disini banyak belokkan yang membuatnya bingung, ia tidak mengingat jalan mana yang dipilih Siwon untuk membuatnya menuju tempat ia tinggal bersama sang Ibu.

Yang terlihat disekitarnya hanya pepohonan dan semak-semak membuat tempat –hutan ini terlihat gelap seiring malam semakin larut, hanya ada bintang-bintang diatas sana tanpa sang bulan yang biasa menamani.

Tiba-tiba angin berdesir kencang memacu detak jantung Yesung untuk berdetak semakin cepat, matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan berlari kesana-kemari mengelilingi dirinya membuatnya semakin takut berada ditempat ini.

"Nuguya?" Yesung mengikuti arah berlajannya bayangan hitam ditengah gelapnya malam tersebut, akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah rumah kecil ditengah hutan yang dikelilingi pohon besar.

Yesung memasuki rumah kecil nan kumuh tersebut, didalamnya tidak terlihat apapun karena gelap. "Kau masih ingat aku?"

Ucap bayangan tersebut membuat Yesung semakin takut sekaligus bingung, dengan ragu Yesung menjawab. "Kyu-Hyun?"

"Benar! Kau masih ingat, baguslah." Yesung meraba sekelilingnya mencoba mencari sosok bayangan itu, tapi yang ia dapat malah tempat duduk, dan Yesung memutuskan untuk duduk disana saja sembari berbicara dengan Kyuhyun untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, ia mendekati Yesung dan duduk disebelahnya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat sosok manis disebelahnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahan," Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangannya bermain disurai lembut Yesung, mengusapnya, dan memainkannya seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan bersama seseorang yang disukainya.

"Kufikir kau menyukainya, terlihat dari matamu." Yesung tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, meski ia tidak bisa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti melihatnya tersenyum. "Memang, tapi aku tidak suka caranya memperlakukanku. Aku yakin kau pasti melihatnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Yesung dan beralih pada kedua pipi _chubby _nan lembut itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku biasa melihat bayanganmu ditembok. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku malu Kyu-ah." Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu membawa Yesung kepelukannya. Memang dirinya merasa nyaman memeluk Yesung, tapi mungkin tidak dengan yang dipeluk, Yesung merasa Kyuhyun sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku kesal pada Siwon, kenapa dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

"Ha~h sudahlah, sebaiknya kau bantu aku mencari jalan keluar dari sini." Pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas disaat sebuah ide hadir dikepalanya, ia tersenyum lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yesung.

"Kyu-ah.. Boleh aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya? Hm.. Apa hubunganmu dengan appa-ku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekati tampat mereka. "Kyu-ah? Apa yang ka-"

"YESUNG! DIMANA KAU BODOH!"

Bayangan Kyuhyun menghilang seketika pintu rumah kecil itu didobrak secara paksa, Siwon berdiri disana dengan tatapan mata tajam, dadanya naik-turun menahan emosi. Dilihatnya Yesung duduk dikursi, tatapan mata lelaki manis itu kosong kebawah.

"Sialan.. Anak bodoh.. Kau berani membohongiku eoh?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai sinis kearah Siwon. "Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

**.**

**.**

**END?**

**OR**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**Gak tau.. Pasti semakin gaje **

**Siapa Kyuhyun itu udah aku jelasin di chap 2.. Jadi baca aja awal-awalnya pasti nemu kenapa Kyuhyun ada sama Yesung (?)**

**Apa yang aku buat aku juga tidak tahu U.U Entah kenapa aku bersemangat menyiksa si tokoh utama #lirikYe..**

**Jika tidak paham PM aku #^w^ #XD**

**Padahal ini udh jd lama bgt.. Tp karena masalah jaringan jd baru bisa publish sekarang TT.. Jeongmal kamsayo yang udh review ff gaje bin aneh bin abal dan asburt ini.. Jika punya kritik dan saran dan komplain dan pertanyaan tulis aja direview,, nanti aku jawab dichap berikutnya ^^**

**-GOMAWO-**


	4. PEMBERITAHUAN PENTING!

**AN : **FF ini resmi (?) gak akan lanjut karena aku akan bikin ulang. Aku udah tau jika ini gak nyambung.. makanya aku buat ulang karena ide yang sebenarnya baru kefikiran sekarang *dor*

FF remekan-nya udah aku publish dengan judul Despicable Me *bukan minion yah*.. Ada no diatas (?)

Semua sama tapi juga berbeda *maksudnya?* Biar gak bingung baca aja ne.. Review yang banyak *lol* tenang chap 1 gak ada NC nya dan belum ada konflik *maybe* pas chap 2 baru ada konflik WonSung..

Dan seterusnya banyak adegan yadong hard.. udah dibilang itu BDSM dan jika berumur -14 jangan baca *emang umur author berapa?* XD

Yaudah! Kajja baca AN ini dan baca remekan nya...

-Gamsa. Gomawo. Mianhae-


End file.
